


The Heroes' Wildcard

by Orangeup



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeup/pseuds/Orangeup
Summary: After the disbandment of the phantom thieves Joker is given an opportunity to once again be a hero, but this time he's gotta learn to first WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5 ROYAL
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Yoshizawa Sumire/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 32
Kudos: 93





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5 ROYAL AHEAD PROCEED WITH CAUTION

The Heroes’ Wildcard

It had been just three months since the disbandment of the Phantom thieves. Each member went their own ways, Ryuji moved to in order to be closer to a clinic in order to help his leg heal, Ann went to learn abroad, Yusuke remained with Kosei determined as ever to capture true beauty. Both Makoto and Haru moved in together, where Makoto focused on her studies and Haru was starting her own chain of cafes. Futaba went back to school in order to live the life of a somewhat normal teen and Sumire was focusing all the more on her gymnastics in memory of her sister. 

Everyone was achieving their dreams in their own ways, except Ren. Every since the thieves disbanded he has been unsure of what to do, constantly trying to fill the void that was their endeavours as the phantom thieves with menial jobs, all of which failed to ever satisfy him. Out of all the thieves he drew the shortest straw, without the phantom thieves Ren’s life felt meaningless, only being a pillar of support for his friends who regularly texted him. After completing his work he walked over and collapsed onto his bed.

“You better not be going to sleep before I tell you Ren” a voice mewed from the door coming from one of the founding members of the Phantom thief and lockpicking cat extraordinaire, Morgana

“Like I’d ever get the chance” Ren softly replied “Where have you been all day”  
Morgana who had just jumped onto Ren’s stomach and now was curling up into a comfy position replied “Well if you must know I was hanging out with Mochi we catmrades get into all sorts of trouble”

“Catmrades, really” replied Ren whilst he rolled his eyes 

The reply seemed not bother Morgana as the cat fell asleep almost instantly after he said that, leaving Ren again alone with his thoughts. He pulled out the once shining wishing star and inspected it, remembering when the strange kid in mementos gifted to him, which in turn saved his team. After a minute he laid the star back again and thought to himself “I wish I could still help those in need, be a symbol of hope, I wish I was still Joker the Phantom thieves of hearts leader” With one last scroll through his phone Ren decided he’d better rest up for another uneventful day

When Ren suddenly felt Morgana’s weight disappear he woke up looking at a familiar ceiling, to the sound of a man and a girl talking and to the feeling of a less than comfortable mattress. He slowly got up and instantly knew where he was, the Velvet room, turning his attention to Igor and Lavenza who greeted him  
“Welcome trickster once again to the Velvet Room”


	2. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker is given an offer

Ren stood there, outside of the cell that he had often been confined to during his visits to the velvet room. He slowly looked around the nostalgic cells, realising that he’d actually missed his nightly visits. There were a few changes however, the cells all being open, the lack of the fusion equipment and.. a chair in front of Igor’s desk  
“Come trickster” Igor said reminding Ren that he was still not used to the old man’s actual voice, “I have a proposition for you.”  
Ren walked over to the chair and sat down whilst Igor took out a photo, one that Ren hadn’t seen since it was taken. It was him and his friends before they parted, each having their own dreams to follow, but as Ren looked closer he could see a change.  
Whilst everyone else was smiling, he himself looked… empty. Igor softly chuckled “It is indeed a cruel irony that the man who had taught his friends to follow their dreams and fight for them, is stuck in the past, without any hope of his dream being realised.”  
Ren realised what Igor was saying. As much as he was happy that his friend were now able to live happy lives trying to achieve their dreams, his was unobtainable. He had destroyed mementos, for good, killed the good of control and fought with Maruki in a battle of strength and morality.

“Why am I back here” asked Ren who was sitting inquisitively staring down the long nosed man, “Mementos is gone so I can’t even summon a persona, better yet be a wildcard”.  
Igor merely chuckled “That is true, but there is another world, one that has the potential for you to summon your persona without the use of the metaverse, one were heroes and villains are commonplace, one that you could continue fighting injustice”

A white screen appeared behind Igor showing this world “In this world powers are called quirks and the majority of the population have a quirk or even two” Igor explained to Ren who was immersed in the footage “Whilst some use their powers for good and become heroes, some use their powers to satiate their own greed”.

Igor smiled looking back at Ren “I’ll give you a day to consider this now return to your fleeting time of rest”

Ren woke up to Morgana swatting his face “Wake up Ren or you’re gonna be late for the sale”  
He pushed morgana off him “Ok, Ok I know, just let me get dressed”  
He put on his usual spring clothes consisting of a black jacket with a white shirt, and some worn out blue jeans. He remembered how he had little money to spend on clothes during his escapades as the leader of the Phantom thieves, instead using the money on medicine or model guns. He sighed as Morgana was at the door giving him a death stare which told Ren all he needed to know, getting up from the bed, he walked out the door. Morgana cheerfully reminded him that he had business to take care of, which was another way of saying he was abandoning him for the day.  
Ever since Ren had arrived back in his hometown he’d been faced with challenge after challenge. His parents abandoning him, no local school would accept him and it took him weeks to even find a job. Even as of recently his friends had been talking less and less, whilst Ren struggled to keep himself together.  
It was nearly Makoto’s birthday and he decided the best choice was to buy her something practical for university, so he went to every store all of which were selling at discount due to the school year starting up again, he had failed to find something until he saw a man selling old junk. In the pile was a Buchimari pencil case, just like the one Makoto had which had seen the test of time. He immediately bought it so that he could surprise her with it. 

Then he heard someone walk up behind him

“Hey Amamiya” a man said In a harsh tone. It was an older man who he recognised as a friend of his fathers.

“Hey” he simply replied returning his attention to the newly bought present as he inspected it for any damage

“You got a lotta nerve walking around this neighbourhood, we don’t take kindly to criminals” the man said, cracking his knuckles “Why don’t you go home to your parents, ohh right they abandoned you as soon as you came knocking at their door”   
Ren who was used to this type of belittling simply tried walking away only to get ambushed by a tougher man who threw a right hook into Ren’s face. 

He woke up on the side of the pavement, realising it had been a few hours since the man had attacked him, he searched his pockets to find his money, phone and watch stolen with the only thing left being the present he has gotten for Makoto

He tried to stand up but he could only get as far as too grabbing a nearby bench and pulling himself onto the seat. He wish he could talk to his friends, Morgana or even Sojoro but he was alone, again…

He woke up in the velvet room, Igor sitting there patiently waiting for Ren

Igor questioned him ”Have you thought about my proposition”

Ren replied with three words “I’ll do it”


	3. Entrance Exam START!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is thrown straight into the deep end arriving on the day of the U.A exam
> 
> Better yet he had no idea about hero school
> 
> Maybe this guy can help him get his bearings

Waking up in an alleyway Ren was surprised to see the figure looming over him  
Arsene, his original persona greeted him

“Ren Amamiya good to see you are awake” Arsene chuckled “I’m guessing your wondering what the first steps on this journey is”  
Getting up Ren replied “Yeah maybe Igor could have let me know that I would immediately be flung through a portal”

“Well he isn’t one for warnings” Arsene said whilst examining the surroundings. 

Ren realising he should get his bearings asked a man where he was in which the man kindly responded “Musutafu, I’m guessing your one of the kids going to try the U.A entrance exam, the building’s just a few streets away, you can’t miss it”

“And that is exactly where we are going Joker” replied Arsene who was now just a voice within Ren’s head

“Wait I didn’t sign up for school” retorted Joker mentally as he thanked the kind man for his help

“Well unless you want to stay a vigilante instead of a hero you better do as Igor planned, anyways you do know you will need allies to rely upon”.  
Ren didn’t needed to be reminded that he left most of his friends behind, at least Igor had the decency to use the metaverse app in order to tell his friends of his new mission, much to the dismay of them

-Before leaving the Velvet room-  
“FOR REAL! Your leaving us” Ryugi said clearly angry at their former leader’s decision 

“Calm down Ryugi, Ren is there any way we can convince you to stay” Makoto asked 

“Guys I know this is hard to take in but all of you guys have dreams to strive towards, but I don’t. My record basically has left me unable to work most jobs and the jobs I can get are scraping the bottom of the barrel”

“But going to another freakin universe dude you gotta be joking”

“Ryugi please understand my point of view, ever since the phantom thieves have disbanded everything has become harder, I need a fresh start and becoming a hero in this world Is just what I need”

“Ren I know your struggling but please you don’t have to do this” Haru said tearing up

“I’m sorry guys but I’m running out of time here” Ren turned to look at Igor who was waiting for the decision to be finalised “Igor already said you guys can still contact me using this” 

Ren showed his friends an app that looked almost identical to the Nav but instead had a message symbol in the middle. “With this no matter how far we are we can always stay in touch”

Whilst all the other phantom thieves were losing hope in keeping their leader Ryugi walked up to Ren. “You can’t be for FUCKING REAL” he shouted punching Ren square in the face. As Ren struggled to regain his balance, the other phantom thieves restrained Ryugi who was seething that his best friend, the one that helped him through his darkest times and now was abandoning him due to “employment issues” . 

Sumire walked up to Ren and hugged him “I know you won’t stop this but we’ll always be there when you need it senpai”  
He smiled and said to his friends “I will miss you guys, but I can’t stand being useless, not being able to chase my dreams, so I’m doing…”  
The last thing everyone sees is joker suddenly disappear  
\-----Flashback end---

Ren walked slowly to this supposed top hero school.

“So Arsene, let me get this straight I have limited personas right now” Ren said making it obvious he wasn’t impressed in Igor’s restrictions.

“Yes Ren, besides me you have Pixie, Agaithon, Berith and if your really desperate you can use Nue”

“I guess I’ll work with it, will Igor give me anything else, you know in the future” Ren said hoping that he wasn’t stuck with this small pool

“You must gain your strength, you will barely be able to handle the energy drain of Nue and Berith, Pixie, Agaithon and me will be better used in most cases” Arsene replied

Ren smirked replying “You sure you ain’t just trying to convince me to use you, maybe I should use Pixie just to piss you…”

Before he could finish he bumped into a boy who reminded him of Yusuke but with glasses, losing balance and falling to the ground. Ren went to pick himself up, but before he could the boy reached out an arm and helped him up, a gesture that Ren was not used to receiving prior. 

“I humbly apologize for bumping into you, I myself was lost in thought, I must inquire though are you perhaps going to U.A to take the entrance exam” the boy asked Ren

“Yeah I’m Ren Amimiya” Ren said extending his hand 

“Tenya Iida” the boy replied. He looked at his watch noticing the time “Would you care to walk with me Amimiya-San”  
Ren nodded mostly because he didn’t really know the area and didn’t want to end up running around what looked like a massive wall encircling the school.

“I must say my nerves may be getting the better of me” Iida said attempting to start a conversation  
Ren simply replied “Me too”

Iida noticed that Ren seemed to be thinking so he refrained from any further attempts until…

“Hey Iida, do you have any idea what the test will be”  
“U.A changes the exams every year so it’s impossible to know, however it will most likely involve some sort of heroics” Iida replied. “You know I thought it was common knowledge that this was the case, I do hope Amimiya-San you have not just come to have fun, there are many people who are going to be trying their best to get in today”

Ren replied seriously to this accusation “I’m here to become a hero so I can help people with my powers, no different from most true heroes, wouldn’t you say”

Iida was taken aback at this response, he believed Ren to be just another delinquent trying for fun giving his lack of uniform and carefree attitude. Instead this boy seemed determined to become a hero.  
“I… Apologize, I believed you to be simply taking the test in order to sabotage others’ performance , however I see now that I wasn’t really being considerate”

Ren smirked “Trust me, nobody sees it coming”


	4. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the exam start

Chapter 4- Showtime

Ren had just taken his seat in the large open auditorium sitting beside Iida, he wasn’t to excited for the written exam but that was partly due to lack of knowledge of this world. The practical should be easy enough, he could just use Arsene and pixie hopefully. He watched as more people arrived, however one boy in particular caught his eye. The boy had red hair and was cheerfully chatting to a girl who was completely pink with horns protruding from her head. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Ryugi, with his quite loud yet kind attitude, flashy hair colour and his tendency to raise his voice almost at random.

He quickly snapped back into focus after hearing the lights turn on, pointing towards a man on stage whom seemed to look like a banana. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the mans attire, only stopping when Iida nudged him.

The man then said “For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today”

Ren thought to himself “is this guy really a teacher?”

The man then shouted “Everybody say “hey””

Obviously expecting a response the man made a listening gesture however only silence ensued

“What a refined response” the man replied in a disappointed tone “Then I’ll quickly present to you the rundown on this year’s practical exam!”

“Are you ready? ,Yeah” the man shouted obviously not learning from his previous mistake

“As it says in the application requirements for this year, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilising the faux villains.”” Oh and Might I add attacking other examinees is prohibited”

Iida suddenly shot his hand up “May I ask a question”

“Okay” the man loudly responded

“On the printout there are four types of villians, if that is a misprint then U.A the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake” Iida bluntly said. “We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes.”

Watching his gaze fall to another examinee Ren knew that Iida would reprimand him for his muttering

“In addition, you over there with the curly hair. You’ve been muttering this whole time, it’s distrac..”

Ren elbowed Iida in order to shut him up but that plan backfired

“Ren Amamiya I would also politely request you keep your elbow out of my stomach”

Ren suddenly felt everyone looking at him, in which he simply kept his deadpan expression and replied

“Sure, just don’t call out people like that, leave it to official members of staff” Ren said knowing the more serious he sounded the more likely Iida would listen to his advice

“Okay settle down Examinee 7111 and thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. This guy’s an obstacle, so to speak, there’s one in every exam area, an obstacle that will go crazy in a narrow space! It’s not impossible to defeat but there’s no reason to defeat it either. I recommend you listeners try and avoid it”

“Thank you very much, Please excuse the interruption!” iida sat back down glaring at Ren who had defended the boy muttering. “Maybe I should apologize to Ren and the boy”

“That’s all from me” the loud man said “Finally, I’ll give you listeners a present, our school motto. The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said “A true hero is someone who overcomes life’s misfortunes”

The man dramatically paused

“GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!”

“Now everybody go to your designated locations on your sheet”

-Battle center A-

“Get out of my way four-eyes” said a spiky blond hair examinee who looked surprised when Ren did not move

“Motherfucker, I said..”

Ren shook his head “I heard you, maybe if you were more polite I would move”

Suddenly Ren heard firecrackers coming from the blonds hands “DO YOU WANNA GO ASSHOLE”

“No” Ren simply replied with a smirk

“Hey. Hey dudes calm down we ain’t allowed to be fighting” A voice courtesy of the student Ren has previously noticed. “Hey lets introduce ourselves, I’m Ejiro Kirishima”

“Ren Amamiya” Ren replied

“Fuck off I ain’t here to makes friends but if you wanna hint to the next top hero it’s gonna be me, Bakugo Katsuki”

Ren honestly couldn’t not be reminded of some of his targets as the phantom thieves, this guy had more ego than Akechi did

Before they could discuss further a voice called out

“Right you may start” came a voice that seemed to be pretty void of enthusiasm

They looked up to see what seemed to be a sleep deprived man

“There isn’t any countdowns in a fight, or are you all here just to chat”

Whilst other people were still trying to wrap their heads around it Ren as well as Kirshima and Bakugo immediately made a rush for the open gate

Ren had no time to think as a 3 pointer jumped in front of him, he reached to his face ready to summon Arsene but before he could

BOOM

“Get out of my way four-eyes” The blond from earlier shouted whilst taking Ren’s points

“Dammit” Ren thought “This guy is gonna take all the ones in the open, I mas as well switch up and go for the isolated bots

He dodged into an alleyway, only to find three two-pointers ,oblivious to him, in the other street.

Ren smiled as his hand found its way to his face

“PERSONA!!!” Ren shouted summoning forth Arsene

“Ravage them”

Arsene’s chains rose and started tearing into the robots, one by one leaving them a pile of scrap

All the while two one-pointers tried to ambush Ren only for him to pull out his gun and quickly dispatch of both

Ren suddenly realised that his phantom thief attire and weapons may not be allowed in the exam, however he’d deal with that later there was more bots approaching

“Pixie” Ren shouted as the small female persona was summoned “Zio”

The small lady then replied to this by shocking one of the robots stopping it in place

Ren took the opportunity, sliding between robots until he reached the shocked robot quickly dispatching it with his knife

That’s ten already I’ll keep this up

After wave after wave of bots Ren was exhausted, he’d used up most his stamina at this point as he counted up the points in his head

“Alright 43” he thought out loud before being interrupted by sounded like a building being destroyed

He turned quickly and saw it, the zero pointer, looming well over the city

Deciding he would ignore it and grab some more points he turned away only stopping when he heard a girl cry out for help

He turned around to see a girl who had vines for hair, trying her best to stop the robot in order to protect another student who’d fallen unconscious.

Ren knew he had to help, whilst thinking through all the plans in his head, he saw Kirishima running up to the girl

“I’ll get him out of.. damn he’s heavy.. I can’t..” Kirishima said hardly lifting the boy up

“Kirshima I have a plan” Ren shouted to him

“Alright dude whats the… What happened to your…”

“Not the time dude, I can get you up high, can you destroy the robots head”

“Hell yeah” Kirshima said as he hardened his skin

“Alright, it’s showtime,Nue” Ren shouted whilst the ape-lion like persona appeared behind him

“Throw Kirshima as hard as you can right through the head” Ren commanded as the persona complied

“All right improvised showtime” Ren shouted

Nue started spinning the Red haired teen, gaining momentum

“FASTBALL” Ren shouted as Nue released Kirishima

“SPECIAL” Kirishima shouted flying through the air, hardening and becoming something akin to a human cannonball as he impacted with the robot,

The robot fell backwards crashing as Kirishima started free-falling

“SHIT” Kirshima shouted but before he hit the ground, vines came out and created a cushion for the teen

Ren looked to his side where the vine haired girl had seemly used her hair to create it

“I humbly thank you for assisting me in saving that boy, even if it cost you some points” The girl said bowing to them

“Hey we wouldn’t leave someone to die, wait he’s not dead is he” Kirishima replied smacking the other teens cheek which was made of pure metal

“Ughh what happened” the silver haired teen replied to the the smack

“You got knocked unconscious, we should get him to a nurse’s office” Ren replied

“Yeah, BUT DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME YOU JUST YEETED ME WITH YOUR POWER” Kirishima shouted obviously high on adrenaline

“Yeah sorry it was the only idea I had” Ren replied

“Yeah no problem dude, you know I think we’ll get along”

Ren smiled “Yeah, I think so too


	5. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren recieves his results-Short chapter

Chapter 5-Results

“You called me here principal nezu” a gruff voice said  
“Ah EraserHead , greetings” a voice called out  
“Ahh yes, I was wondering about your opinion on our second highest scorer in the exam, his power is quite unique” Nezu replied  
Nezu pulled out a remote and a nearby TV turned on. On the screen it showed the student Ren Amamiya in his causal attire suddenly switching to his thief attire. 

“This transformation coupled with the ability to summon what seemed to be mythological creatures has lead me to wonder, who is this boy. Further research shows no records of his existence until recently, you don’t think he’s related to him” Nezu asked the other man  
“I have no idea about it, but for the time being it may be useful to have him here. If he is a product of All for One, I wouldn’t want him out on the streets causing damage” the man said “I’ll get my friend in the force to question him, but for now he shows promise of being a hero”  
They returned their gaze to the Tv showing Ren Amamiya teaming with Eijiro Kirishima to protect another student from the 0 pointer  
All might thought to himself “This kid reminds me of Midoriya”

\--One week later --

Ren was relaxing on his new couch  
“It was nice of Igor to provide me of this, although I’m still wondering how he bought it” Ren though to himself  
Igor had provided him with a small apartment all of which had been furnished. It took some time to get to know the local area, but he’d gotten a decent grasp on it.  
He clicked on the Metaverse messenger app, looking at the recent messages  
Da Vinci- I have completed my newest artwork. Opinions?  
Totally not an Inkling- What anime is that  
Legally Blonde- It looks great Yusuke  
Da Vinci- Thank you Ann and to answer you question Futaba it’s not an anime  
Totally not an Inkling- Your no fun Inari ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ  
Da Vinci- It’s Hentai  
Totally not an Inkling- SDAKHNFJANFBASJFB  
Killer Queen- Futaba you corrupted him  
Ultraviolet- Moving on, Ren did you get your results yet  
We live in a society- Nope  
Running in the 90’s- Does that mean your coming back  
We live in a society- It means I haven’t received my results yet  
Running in the 90’s- Booo, Dude come back we have Sojiro’s curry  
We live in a society- You do know I can cook my own  
Legally Blonde- We all know your missing your best bro Ryuji, but don’t use Boss as leverage  
Totally not an inkling- Mona says he misses you btw  
We live in a society- Say thanks

Ren suddenly heard the uncanny noise of mail arriving, walking over he saw the letter was from U.A  
We live in a society- Got it  
Running in the 90’s- Got what  
We live in a society- The letter  
UltraViolet- Nice senpai  
Totally not an Inkling- Lol what does it say  
We live in a society- Brb checking it out

Ren was surprised that there was a lack of letter, instead what seemed to be a projector of sorts

“I AM HERE IN A RECORDED MESSAGE” a voice boomed. After being here one week he recognised him as Japan’s No 1 hero All Might. “Huh they got a big shot for a teacher” Ren thought  
“Young Ren you may have thought your average hero points would have barely got you in, however we don’t just measure in hero points we also have…. RESCUE POINTS”  
Ren hadn’t released this part, he’d done it because it was the right thing to do  
“Now young Ren, as you can see here you easily scored the second highest, so young man”  
The man paused  
“Welcome to your hero academia”


	6. Class 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has his first day in U.A, how will he get along with the rest of 1-A

Chapter 6- Class 1-A  
Ren woke up to his alarm, which as of recently wasn’t Morgana. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, donned his uniform and walked out for his first day of U.A.   
Whilst sitting on the train he noticed an old lady standing, knowing common courtesy he offered the lady his seat  
“Ohh why thank you young man, your going to U.A right” the women said as she sat down on the seat  
“Yeah, I’m apparently the second highest in terms of score in the entrance exam , those robots were tough” Ren’s nerves were one edge.  
“Oh, hero course are we, I guess I’ll be seeing your more, I’m Recovery Girl the school’s nurse” she replied  
He heard some shuffling behind him courtesy of a green messy haired boy “ Hey thanks for healing me after the exam, Ohh sorry I interrupted your conversation” he said  
“No problem, are you going the U.A too” Ren inquired  
“Yeah, I’m Izuku Midoriya, I’m in… Class 1-A”  
“Nice were in the same class, Ren Amamiya at your service ” Ren replied   
“Wait you’re the person who got closest to beating Kacchan, wow you must have an amazing quirk!” Izuku exclaimed  
Now arriving at our last stop  
“I guess that’s your boy’s que” Recovery Girl stated “Ohh and try not to hurt yourselves in your first week, especially your Midoriya we don’t want a repeat of the exame”  
At that comment Izuku became flustered “It wasn’t like I was trying to break my arm, I….”  
She walked away leaving Izuku muttering to himself and Ren stuck with his new classmate

\--Outside Class 1-A—  
Ren was shocked at the size of the door   
“There isn’t anyone that big in here, right?” he thought  
He brought himself back into reality as he heard Izuku mutter “Please don’t let me be in the same class as Kacchan or that other boy”  
Ren opened the door   
“Don’t put your feet on the desk!” Iida said scolding Bakugo  
“Huh?” Bakugo replied sneering  
“Don’t you think it’s rude to our upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?”  
“Nope, What junior school did you go to .. you side character?”  
Iida was taken aback at the students harshness  
“I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida”   
“Somei? So you’re a damn elite huh? Looks like I’ll have fun crushing you   
“Crushing?” Iida said shocked again “That’s cruel, Do you truly aim to be a hero?”  
Bakugo replied with a simple “Tch”  
Iida realised who was at the door causing all the attention to go towards Ren and Izuku  
“You’re..” Iida begun  
“Oh, um..” Izuku begun  
“What was with Izuku” Thought Ren he looks paralysed in fear  
“Good Morning, I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida” Iida said as he approached Izuku  
“I heard!! Izuku replied in his shock “I’m Midoriya. Nice to meet you Iida”  
“Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam didn’t you?” Iida said in an apologetic tone. “I had no idea.. I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me!”  
“Sorry, I actually didn’t realize anything” Izuku responded  
“Don’t worry I didn’t either” Ren replied  
“YO REN!” Eijiro shouted  
“Oh, hey “ Ren replied smiling  
“I gotta thank you for helping me out in the exam, I wouldn’t of passed if it wasn’t for my superb practical score and half my points came from us taking out the zero pointer” Eijiro said in a cheerful tone getting the attention of most of the class  
“Dude you guys destroyed that thing, that’s insane” Said a blonde haired boy with a small lighting bolt shaped black strike in his hair”  
“Wow they must be pretty strong” replied what seemed to be an invisible girl  
Eijiro blushed saying “Aww guys it was nothing, Ren was the one who made up the whole plan of throwing me as a human cannonball”  
The blonde haired boy from earlier then chuckled “He yeeted you at the robot”  
“Hell yeah” Eijiro replied   
A voice then came from behind Ren and Izuku   
“Oh, that curly hair! You’re the plain looking one! You passed just like Present Mic said! Of course you did you punch was amazing!” said a brunette who had somehow quietly sneaked up on them  
“Oh, well, um, it was thanks to you going to see with him directly..” Izuku replied but before he could explode from awkwardness   
“Hey I’m Ren Amamiya and this is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you” Ren said sensing the imminent shutdown of Izuku  
“I’m Ochaco Urakaka nice to meet you Ren, I met Izuku when he punched the big robot and saved me so I just wanted to say thanks” Ochaco replied  
“WOW!” Eijiro exclaimed “You took a 0-pointer out too Midoriya? That’s awesome, Also my name is…”  
“Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends”  
They turned around to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor  
“This is the hero course, It took you 8 seconds before you all shut up, Time is limited, you kids are not rational enough ”the man said exiting the sleeping bag  
“Heh your talking to someone who had to manage 22 confidants and still earn enough money to feed myself” Ren thought   
“I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you”  
Everyone in the class looked shocked at the fact this man who looked like he needed 24 hours of sleep by his dishevelled look  
“Morgana would help this guy a lot” thought Ren  
“It’s kind of sudden but put this on and go out onto the field” Aizawa said holding up a P.E uniform

The class proceeded to the locker room  
Halfway through putting on his uniform Ren felt a hand on his shoulder  
“HEY, FOUR-EYES” Bakugo shouted right beside him catching him off guard “YOU BETTER NOT THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME EVEN WITH THAT SCORE”  
“What are you talking about” Ren replied whilst also trying to get the ringing out of his ears  
“Just because you scored 1 point lower than me in the entrance exam doesn’t mean shit, I’m still gonna crush you” Bakugo snorted at him   
“Well, Bakugo guess what”  
“WHAT”  
“I don’t give a shit”  
“FUCK YOU”  
Ren simply ignored Bakugo’s attempts of provoking him further knowing that it was like talking to a wall.

“A quirk assessment test?!” everyone shouted  
Ochaco stepped forward “What about the entrance ceremony, The orientation?”  
“If your going to become a hero, you won’t have time for such leisurely events” Aizawa replied “U.A’s selling point is how unrestricted it’s school traditions are, That’s also how the teacher run their classes. You kids have been doing these since junior high too right? The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks, it’s not rational.”  
Aizawa sighed “Bakugo you finished first of the practical exam, right? You go first for the ball throw, but unlike in junior high use your quirk however you like, as long as you stay within the circle  
Everyone watched Bakugo walk up to the circle   
“I’ll add a blast to the pitch” he thought   
“DIE” he shouted as he used his explosion to propel the ball through the air  
“We need to know your maximum first” Aizawa said “That is the most rational way of form a foundation of a hero”  
He held up the device in hand which read 705.2  
“750 meters? Seriously?” The lightning bolt haired boy said  
“Whats this? It looks fun? Said a girl who was entirely pink  
“We can use our Quirks as much as we want. As expected from the hero course!” said a boy with circular elbows”  
““It looks fun” huh, you have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with explusion”  
“On the first day of school, that seems unfair” Ochaco said  
“Natural disaters, big accidents and selfish villians. Calamites whose time or place can’t be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D’s after school too bad. For the next three years, U.A will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond, Plus Ultra, overcome it with everything you got”  
Ren realised this man was serious, he’d definitely drop someone who didn’t have potential, this meant he had to prove himself using everything he can do  
The first test was the 50m sprint, thank god he’d planned for today  
\--The velvet room—  
“I see trickster, I will allow it however due to restrictions your powers will be weaker without full conviction.” Igor replied “Summoning your personas without your clothes changing isn’t new but it’s a generally weaker tactic, your glasses will make an alternative method of summoning.”  
“Thank you Igor and one more thing, I want to summon this persona”  
\--Present day—  
First up was Tenya and a frog-like girl. Tenya was able to clear it in 3.04 seconds which made Ren smile, he knew he could reach similar speeds.  
Ren walked up to Aizawa “Is it in the rules to use our powers before we run, in order to increase our speed”   
“Yes” he replied, however Aizawa was more curious as to this kid, he used the term power and not quirk “Say Ren what age did your power manifest”  
Ren was caught off guard but answered truthfully “Last year”  
Aizawa decided not to raise anymore suspicions in the boy “Just curious, most kids don’t ask questions like that, but I guess if you were quirkless until recently I can’t judge”  
Ren didn’t bother replying as he quickly took his place beside Ochaco   
“I’ll lighten up my clothes and shoes” She muttered   
Knowing he’s need the extra speed, Ren took of his glasses calling upon a fitting persona  
“Cait Sith” he shouted as a cat that resembled the old fairy take of puss in boots appeared “Sukukaja”  
Everyone watched as a green light surrounded Ren just before the sprint started  
“Get set… Go” came from the robot   
Ren sprinted at full speed, clearing the track in 3.89 seconds, whilst Ochaco ended up with 7.15 seconds  
“That was faster than junior high” she said  
Ren muttered to himself “I guess those runs with Ryuji payed off”  
Aizawa motioned for them to move on

Test after test ren was able to get above average results in part to his personas  
Then the ball throw came up, Ren realised that Izuku hadn’t used his power once today.   
Izuku walked up to the circle and stared at the ball  
“This isn’t looking good for Midoriya” Iida muttered  
“Huh?” Bakugo looked shocked at Iida “Of course not. He’s a quirkless small fry, you know”  
“Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam? Iida replied  
Izuku finally went to throw the ball, but to everyone, including his surprise the ball had barely gone any distance  
“I swear is was trying to use..” Izuku muttered  
“I erased your quirk” A voice called out “That entrance exam was not rational enough”  
Aizawa’s eyes were now glowing with his scarf floating around him  
“Even a kid like you was accepted”  
Izuku staggered back “You’re the erasure hero Eraser Head”  
“Were you planning of hurting yourself again, even if you are brave if you become a useless viability every time you use your power you have no purpose being on the hero course” He sighed “Take your second throw, if you try and use your power I’ll just erase it”

Izuku walked up to the circle again and started thinking  
“Will he be able to do this” Iida thought  
“Come on Izuku I believe in you” Ochaco muttered  
Ren stared on realising what Aizawa was doing. He was trying to get Izuku to control his power, putting him in a circumstance where he couldn’t go overboard  
He watched as Izuku did just that, using a small portion of his power, coming only from the tip of his finger, to throw the ball  
Aizawa looked at the number and muttered “Not bad kid”  
“Mr Aizawa” he heard Izuku say “I can still move”  
Aizawa smiled but suddenly heard “DEKU!” from behind  
He watched as one of the other students started marching towards him  
“DEKU TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD” Bakugo roared  
Suddenly Aizawa used his scarf to prevent Bakugo from moving  
“You should stop making me use my quirk so much” he said “it gives me serious dry eye”  
“Next up Ren Amayiya” Aizawa said  
Ren casually walked up to the circle. “I wonder which persona would be best for this”  
Aizawa was looking right at Ren. “I’ll erase his quirk see what his reaction is, it may help me figure out who the hell he is”  
He watched as Ren summoned a new persona, one that rode a horse and had a spear   
“Berith, Lunge” Ren said as he threw the ball up with Berith hitting it causing it to go flying  
Aizawa looked shocked, not because of the score, but at the fact that this kid was somehow immune to his erasure. Gathering himself to not raise suspicion he called out the last student “ Inasa Yorashi, your up”  
Ren watched as a short haired boy walked past him  
“Your power is super cool, plus you seem to have a lot of passion , which I think is a key thing to being a hero” Inasa said giving a thumbs up  
“Thanks” Ren replied “You seem cool too”  
He walked back to the class and watched as Inasa took his turn, using his wind powers to get one of the highest scores besides Ochaco  
“WOW” he shouted “that’s gonna up my score quite a bit”. He proceeded to walk back smiling   
The rest of the events went by as it came to the conclusion, who was going home.  
“Also I lied no one is going home” Aizawa said with an almost evil grin on his face “That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave your all”  
Most of the students were relived as a girl with black hair said “I’m surprised you guys didn’t figure that out, maybe I should have said something”  
Ren then said “Well in all honesty if you did say something someone may of half-assed it and actually got kicked out”  
She looked at Ren and nodded  
“True” she simply replied

\--Later outside U.A—  
Ren had just got packed up to go home as he saw Izuku walking with Iida. Deciding he would be good making some new friends he walked up to them  
“Hey Izuku, nice throw in the test today” he said  
“Oh thanks Ren, I umm…”  
“Hey wait for me” Ochaco shouted running from behind  
“Oh hey Ochaco” Izuku said  
“Right back at you Izuku, but what was with Bakugo calling you Deku today” she inquired  
“It’s a childhood insult” He replied  
“Oh, sorry I thought it was your hero name, cus it sounds cute like you can do it” she replied innocently  
“Wow, now that you say that it would be a cool hero name” he replied, taking out a notebook and proceeding to write it down  
“Welp, I must be heading on” Iida said “I’ll see you guys tomorrow” before proceeding to walk away  
“Ohh yeah I gotta go too” Ochaco replied “Bye” and within a few seconds it was just Izuku and Ren  
“Well wanna chat on the way home Izuku?” Ren politely asked “My place isn’t too far from the station we boarded at”  
“Sure “ replied Izuku “As long as you tell me how your quirk works on the ride there”

Ren smiled “I might”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY that was a long chapter
> 
> For those curious i have replaced 2 characters in the show  
> Mineta replaced with Ren  
> Koda replaced with PASSION
> 
> i love inasa


	7. FIGHT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's first day of actual hero training, Will he stand up, of course he will

Chapter 7—Battle trials  
“I AM HERE” Ren heard a voice call out “Coming through the door like a hero”.  
He turned to see All Might in the doorway, in what he assumed was his hero outfit, he understood why he was so popular, the guy had not only the looks, but the power and heart. He still felt weird however as most of his classmates were stunned by his arrival whilst he wasn’t phased.  
“Finally time for hero training, this year’s gonna be awesome!” Eijiro shouted   
They watched as all might took massive strides up to the lecturer stand  
“Welcome to the most important class of the hero course at U.A, think of it as hero 101” he said “Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good. So lets get into it, TODAYS LESSON IS” He showed the class a card in his hand saying battle  
“But one of the keys of being a hero is looking good” He pressed a remoted which made the walls move to show a bunch of suitcases “these were based on your quirk registration forms and the request you sent in before school started”  
Ren just hoped the company didn’t change his design

\--Training ground beta—  
“They say that clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof” All might exclaimed as they walked out of the tunnel into the training ground  
Izuku stepped out only to be ambushed by Ochaco   
“Hey Deku, I love your costume not too flashy you know”she said smiling “I shoulda been more specific in my request, this body suit is skin tight, not really my style”  
“Wait where’s Ren” Izuku asked “He came out before me”  
“Oh I think he went to talk too…” Ochaco started but did not get to finish as they heard shouting  
“CRAM IT FOUR EYES MY COSTUME IS GREAT YOU LOOK LIKE A KNOCKOFF VILLIAN” Bakugo shouted  
Izuku looked over to Bakugo would had just been accidently insulted by Ren  
“I meant it as a compliment Bakugo” Ren said calmly

Izuku looked at his costume, it was all black outfit complete with a black trench coat, red gloves and what seemed to be a masquerade mask 

“Woah looking good Ren” Izuku said astonished at his stunning outfit

“*cough* now that your ready time for combat training” All might said

“Sir” Tenya replied “This is the fake city from our entrance exam, does that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?”

“Not quite. I’m going to move you two steps ahead, most of the battles you see take place outside, but studies show that the majority of battles take place inside, so we will be splitting you into teams of two with half being villians and half being heroes, but be cautious, you won’t be fighting robots now these are actual people”

“Sir will you be deciding who wins”

“How much can we hurt the other team”

“Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier”

“Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill”

“Is this cape fabulous or what?”

All might replied “I wasn’t finished talking”  
He pulled out a small sheet of paper “the situation is this, the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, whilst the heroes must try an foil their plans, to do so the good buys must either catch the villains or recover the weapon, likewise the villains succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes, as we have limited time we will be choosing lots by random”  
Team A- Ochaco and Izuku  
Team B- Mezo and Shoto  
Team C -Ren and Momo  
Team D- Katsuki and Tenya  
Team E- Mina and Yuga  
Team F Inasa and Sato  
Team G Denki and Kyoka  
Team H Fumikage and Tsuyu  
Team I Mashirao and Toru  
Team J Eijiro and Hanta  
“And the first teams fighting are these guys” All might said pulling out two balls labelled A and D

Ren looked over to see which were the first teams fighting. It was Izuku vs Katsuki  
“This is gonna be hard to watch” Ren thought

And it was, however in the end heroes won with Izuku unleashing a punch that sent debris upward allowing Ochaco to use the debris as projectiles against Tenya. However as soon as they got back All Might he revealed the MVP as Tenya. Mainly due to the recklessness of the other students plans.

Ren had planned to take on both his competitors solo buying time for Momo to create blockades, however he was starting to reconsider this plan as it was risky.

He walked over to Momo “We should stick together, we should know the extent of both of our powers”.

“Oh Ren, well I can create any non-living object using lipids in my body” she explained “could you give me the specifics of your power”

Ren knew he should make up a lie for his power and he had prepared for this “ My power allows me to summon ethereal like things I call personas, they all have different abilities, for example on has electrical attacks, one has energy attacks and some have brute stength”   
“Wait did you say electrical attacks” Momo said grinning “I have a plan”  
“Now here are the next teams fighting” All might boomed “Team H as the heroes and team C as the villains”  
Ren smiled “Time to steal the show”

Tsuyu and Fumikage walked through the halls of the building scouring each room for the weapon  
“Wait, Dark shadow check around the corner” Fumikage said as Dark shadow gave him the thumbs up before moving around the corner  
But as soon as Dark shadow entered the door an electric wall suddenly appeared shocking him, causing him to become weaker  
“DARK SHADOW!” Fumikage nearly shouted as he himself had been shocked  
Before he could recover Ren and Momo rushed out with Momo tackling Fumikage to the ground as Ren cuffed his arms

“Tsuyu get to the bomb” Fumikage shouted using Dark shadow despite being cuffed  
Tsuyu listened however as soon as she jumped past Momo and Ren and into the room she was meet with the weapon being behind an electrified fence, however she saw that there was a lack of fencing covering the top of the bomb. Seeing no other choice she tried jumping over the fence however she found out the hard way that they already planned for that as she ended up getting shocked anyway, falling back into Ren’s arms as he cuffed her  
Villain team wins!  
“Thank you Ren for working with me for my plan, I had no doubt that you would have been able to keep them occupied and I did reserve you to a relatively small role  
“It was an amazing plan, I didn’t know you could make something like a generator” Ren said blushing  
“OH yes, I thought it would be more useful in disasters, in case I have an electrical quirk user with me” She replied   
“Damn between her and Tenya they make Makoto seem informal” Ren thought  
The rest of the fights went as expected with the only notable fight was Shoto and Inasa who’d end up using the session in order to toss insults at each other ending up with Inasa getting completely encased in ice.  
“Well today was a good day, I hope you’ve all learned something today, OK BYE” All might said before running off to who knows where  
“Welp that was weird” Ren said before noticing a Izuku beside him “Is this normal behaviour”  
“WHAT” Izuku shouted “I don’t know anything about All Might, I don’t know what your talking about”  
Ren knew that Izuku was hiding something, but decided not to press on “I just thought you’re a fan that’s all”  
Izuku exhaled sharply as he watched Ren walk away  
“What’s with that guy” Both of them thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious about if the rest of the phantom thieves will show up in this fic's future, don't worry but be warned
> 
> You'll never see them coming


	8. Class president

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class president is chosen!

Chapter 8- Class president  
“How is it like to have All Might as a teacher” a lady said nearly shoving her microphone into his mouth  
“No comment” Ren said trying to make his way through the crowd of reporters outside  
“Jeez the media really seems to care about heroes if their trying to interview students at a school, then again we are being taught by the No 1 hero here” Ren thought as he finally squeezed through the reporters and was met face to face with Aizawa.  
“We need to talk Amamiya” he said looking very much like he was ready to kick Ren’s ass to the gutter.  
“Yes sir..” Ren said with few words however his mind was racing  
“Did he figure out about me not having a proper quirk, did he discover the metaverse, does he know I have a criminal record” Ren though before being interrupted by Arsene in his head  
“Relax Ren, it most likely is a trivial school task” Arsene muttered In his head  
Ren relaxed himself “Maybe Arsene is right, it’s probably my performance wasn’t good” as he walked through the corridors before being told to sit in the principal’s office  
“Shit” Ren thought  
He opened the door to a mouse, bear, something who was apparently the principal  
“Sit down Ren my boy” Another voice rung out coming from All might who’d followed him in   
Ren slowly sat down as principal Nezu started talking to him  
“Well, Ren as a student you are doing well, but we have problems with your records, being that most do not exist” Nezu explained “Now we do not want to accuse you of any wrongdoing, but we have a predicament”  
“That being” Ren asked as mentally he thought “Shit shit shit”  
“Since your quirk was unable to be cancelled by Eraserhead, we will be asking you a few questions” Nezu explained  
“Ok” Ren said thinking “I can bluff”  
“Detective will you come in” All might said as a man wearing a police uniform walked in to ask the questions  
“Ok” The detective said, as Aizawa left the room “Firstly, what is your name”  
“Ren Amamiya” Ren responded  
“Question 2- Were you born with a quirk”  
“Yes”  
“Question 3- Why did you lie”  
Ren quietly sweared, of course there was a guy who could detect lies he quickly thought up a way out  
“My power didn’t manifest till later in my life” he replied  
“Well Question 4- What happened when you manifested it”  
“Shit” Ren thought how can I explain this “I was with a friend and some evil dude attacked us and I happened to come out in time to save him”  
“Last question- Do you know the name All for One”  
Ren simply replied “No”  
“Ok your free to return to class” Nezu said  
As soon as Ren left Nezu asked All Might “Are you satisfied he has nothing to do with All for One”

“Not yet” All Might responded without his usual smile “He could still be some sort of sleeper agent and his powers are unlike anything we’ve seen before”

Ren proceeded to class to learn that they’d voted for the class president, with the result being Izuku as president and Momo as vice president  
As soon as he saw Izuku up there, he knew that the boy wouldn’t last due to his nerves. As he sat beside him , Ochaco and Tenya  
“There are a lot of people here today!” Ochaco exclaimed finally sitting down after waiting in line for 10 minutes  
“That’s because everyone in the hero course, support course and management course meets in the same place” Tenya explained  
“This food is delicious” Ochaco said “Ren why did you bring your own, the school provides free food by a top rate chef?”  
Ren unlike everyone else had made his own lunch consisting of coffee and curry   
Ren looked at her and simply said “Nostalgia”  
“Come on, explain” She said lightly punching him  
“Alright, Alright I lived in the attic of a café for a year, brings back memories of me and my friends hanging out there, getting taught the ropes by Sojiro and well other stuff” He said   
“Wow you worked in a café, do you have any pics?” Ochaco asked  
Caving in Ren showed her a picture of him and the rest of the phantom thieves on new years eve  
“Aww you guys look so close, you should totally allow us to hang out with you” She said  
“We went separate…” Ren started only to be interrupted by an alarm  
“There has been a level 3 breach to the facility, all students evacuate in an orderly fashion” the voice said  
Everyone started heading to the door but someone caught his eye, the boy was moving in the opposite direction. Ren tried to follow before being forced back by the crowd but the last thing he saw about the boy was his brown hair as he turned a corner  
Ren tried his best to make it through the crowd but he was swimming against the crowds movements making it nearly impossible, however he heard Tenya shout “make me float”  
As soon as he turned around he saw Ochaco had removed Tenya’s gravity and he was using this to basically fly through the air onto the exit sign. “Everyone, everything’s fine! It’s just the media! There is nothing to panic about! This is U.A, so let us act in a way befitting of the best of the best.”  
Ren smiled to himself, he should try and argue the vote’s validity and with this action Tenya would win and Izuku didn’t have to burden himself  
As they got back to class, he prepared in his mind what he was going to say, only for it not to matter as Izuku gave the position to Tenya, claiming that today’s event proved he was a natural leader  
Ren smiled, but couldn’t keep it up. “What was that student doing?” he muttered

\--Elsewhere—  
“You’ve returned, hopefully with the information?” a man with light blue hair said smiling  
“I have, here’s the rota and as you can see they’re going to USJ this week, it should provide a great opportunity to kill him” the boy said  
“We’ll now, what do you want from this” A man covered by mist asked  
“A chance to kill this boy” he said flicking a photo of Ren over to the two older men  
“Alright, we have a deal? But one more thing, what’s your name” the man said whilst smiling  
“We haven’t reached real name levels yet, for now” the boy said walking towards the door

“Call me Crow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh what will happen next, find out next time on dragon ball.. wait wrong show... find out next time on The Heroes' Wildcard


	9. USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the heros go to rescue training, a familar face for Ren shows up

Chapter nine- USJ   
Ren had been excited for this, finally something he’d never done before, rescue training.   
They were given the choice to go in or out of costume which he decided to try out his outfit more

He’d been standing for a good five minutes before he heard Tenya blow a whistle  
“Class 1-A gather round!” Tenya said “Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding go smoothly”  
Ren smiled thinking “Tenya’s pretty good at this” before boarding and realising that the layout would make Tenya’s plan impossible  
“Shoot I didn’t think it would be this type of bus” Tenya said as he held his head in shame  
“Don’t worry” Ren said “You just got unlucky”  
“I say whatever comes to mind” Tsuyu exclaimed almost randomly “Midoriya”  
“Umm.. Yes Tsuyu” Izuku replied awkwardly  
“Please call me Tsu” she said “Your quirk is like All Might’s”  
“Huh? Y-You think so?” Izuku said  
“Wait a sec, Tsu. All Might doesn’t get hurt when he uses his, they just look the same” Eijiro said “But it’s nice to have a simple augmenting type quirk, you can do a lot of flashy stuff! My hardening is strong against others, but it doesn’t really stand out”  
Ren chuckled “Really, remind me who used his power to become a living cannonball”  
Eijiro smiled “Hey remember you threw me first”  
“My navel laser is both good in flashiness and in strength” Yuga replied in order to stroke his ego  
“But it’s not that great if it gives you a stomach ache” Mina replied which resulted in her getting a death stare by Yuga  
“Well if your talking about flashy and strong, it’s gotta be Todoroki, Bakugo and Inasa” Eijiro said  
“But Bakugo’s always angry so he’ll never be very popular” Tsu replied  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY, DO YOU WANNA FIGHT!” Bakugo screeched  
“See?” Tsu simply responded  
“Oh come on dude we already know that your personality is crap stepped in sewage and it’s not been a week yet” Denki said  
Inasa stepped in “Hey guys don’t fight, save that passion for the rescuing!” he nearly shouted  
“Quiet down we’re here” Aizawa said  
They disembarked the bus and were meet by a person in an astronaut looking costume  
“Everyone, I’ve been waiting for you” the suited person said  
“It’s the Space hero, Thirteen” Izuku squealed “The gentlemanly person who has rescued a ton of people from disasters”  
“Let’s go inside without delay” Thirteen responded

They followed them into what looked like a theme park  
“Shipwrecks” they started “Landslides, fires, a windstorm, et cetra. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. But you can call it USJ”  
“Just like Universal Studios Japan” Everyone thought  
Aizawa went up to discuss something with Thirteen as Ren, who was at the back of the group, made sure that he’d brought his grappling hook, “it’s in situations like these it’ll be handy” he thought  
Suddenly he was nudged by Tenya to start listening again  
“Everyone, I am sure that you know of my quirk Black hole. It allows me to suck up anything and turn it into dust”  
“You’ve been able to use that quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right? Izuku said as Ren noticed Ochaco nodding so fast he’s surprised she hadn’t been sick  
“Yes, but it is also a power that can kill easily” they explained “Some of you have quirks like that, right?” Turning the question on Izuku  
“Remember” they continued “that there are many quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa’s physical fitness test you found out about the possibility of your hidden powers and with All might’s person- to person combat training. I think you expierenced the danger of using your powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your quirks to save people’s lives. You do not have powers so you can harm eachother, I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That was all thank you for listening”  
Aizawa started “Alright but firs…” but he was interrupted by the lights flickering   
Suddenly down at the fountain in the centre a portal appeared  
“Gather together don’t move, Thirteen protect the students!” Aizawa quickly said putting on his goggles  
“Whats that” Eijiro muttered as people started walking out of the portal “Is this like the enterance exam where the lesson’s already started?” Ejiro stepped forward only to be reprimanded by Aizawa  
“Those are villians” Aizawa said  
Ren ran forward to see these villain’s but he wasn’t expecting to find what he saw  
“Akechi?!” He sputtered as he saw Goro walk out of the portal, in his black mask outfit  
As everyone else was trying to figure out how they got in Ren was left wondering one thing himself  
“How is he here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY THIS IS GETTING EXCITING


	10. Blooming Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is he here?

Chapter 10-Blooming Villains Ren was frozen in shock, Goro Akechi, the black mask culprit and former teammate was here of all places, Alive. The last time he’d seen him was when they escaped Maruki’s palace which caused everything to revert to their original reality, including the fact he died. Now he was standing with what seemed to be the leaders of this assault, laughing as the villains made their way towards the students

“Thirteen start the evacuation” Aizawa said “Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It’s possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kaminari, try contacting the school with your quirk too.” “What about you sire? Will you fight by yourself” Izuku asked in a panic “With that many even if you can erase their Quirks... Eraser Head’s fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy’s Quirk, A frontal battle is..” “You can’t be a hero with just one trick” Aizawa interrupted “I’m leaving it to you Thirteen” , before jumping down the stairs and into the fight #

Ren was still frozen until Tenya grabbed his arm “Ren we need to evacuate” “Y-Yeah” Ren replied turning to run with his classmates They got about halfway to the exit before the mist like man appeared in front of them “I won’t let you” the man said “Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A High School. In order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace take his last breath. I believe All Might should’ve been here according to our new recruit Crow. Has their been some kind of change? Well that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play” Thirteen was about to use their quirk to attack, but Eijiro and Katsuki jumped towards the man with the latter releasing an explosion on him Eijiro smirked “Did you consider that yu’d get beaten by us before you did it?” “Oh dear that’s dangerous. That’s right, even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs” the man said “Move away, you two” Thirteen shouted “My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death” the man said before he enveloped the students in his mist

Ren fell down the concrete floor “Dammit he brought you here to distract me” Aizawa shouted Ren quickly recovered as he saw Aizawa taking on villain after villain, until

*PEW*

Aizawa was shot from the fountain area “How self-indulged, Mr Eraser Head I believe, but he’s not a distraction, he’s a target” Goro said walking up to them both “What the..” Aizawa looked shocked

“Long time no see Ren” Goro said as he held Aizawa at gunpoint “I must thank you for taking care of Shido for me.”

“A-Akechi but you died” Ren started

Goro chuckled “Oh poor Ren, thinking that a fake version of myself had the power to kill me, I survived only to be forced into hiding by your confession until I stumbled upon this world”

“Why work for these guys” Ren asked

“It’s rather simple Ren, they would finally allow me to get what I wanted or better yet what I didn’t want existing” Goro turned the gun to face Ren “You”

\--Shipwreck Zone—

“AHHHHHHH” Izuku shouted before colliding with the water Realising he was alive Izuku thought to himself “A warp.. Is that his Quirk? They want to kill All Might? What in the world is going on? What the hell?” Izuku was suddenly ambushed by a villain who moved quickly through the water “Midoriya!” Tsu said before kicking the villain away and grabbing Izuku She dropped him onto the ship as he gasped for air “Hey, Breathe” A voice came from behind “Inasa?” Izuku asked “The one and only!” he said “But damn these villains for interrupting our class” They watched as Tsu fished out the last student from the water “Thank you Tsu” Fumikage said before dark shadow interrupted “Wow I nearly drowned” “Wait does dark shadow breath” Inasa asked “No he’s just a drama queen” Fumikage said whilst dark shadow acted offended “This has turned into a bad situation though” Tsu said

“Yeah, What the villain said earlier…They knew U.A’s schedule! Looking at the big picture, those guys must’ve set up the media intrusion the other day to get information”izuku muttered “They were waiting to pounce then? Inasa asked “Wait does that mean they have something that can face All Might” “Most likely” Izuku replied “Our best option would be to try and retreat to relive pressure from All Might if he does arrive, it’ll be hard to protect and attack at the same time” “But first let’s make a plan” Fumikage replied “Rushing to the exits won’t help All Might if we get caught” “I just noticed something” Izuku said “I don’t think they know our powers, otherwise they wouldn’t have put Tsu in a area she excels in” “Meaning we have the element of surprise!” Inasa said “Yes” Izuku said as he mentally laid out a plan

“Inasa can you create a cyclone, if so we could use that to trap the villains, then we can get them far away enough in order to swim to shore” “On it” Inasa said gathering wind up “Fumikage protect Inasa until they’re all defeated or blasted” “I will do” Fumikage said before Dark Shadow interrupted “Aww defense duty that sucks” “Me and Tsu will scout for the best route” “Ok lets go Izuku” Tsu said before they took off to find it

\--Fountain—

“LOKI!” Goro screamed as his persona sent off a curse attack right towards Ren Ren saw this and rolled out of the way whilst taking his pistol out and knocking out some grunts who were charging him “Akechi, we were friends, why are you doing this” Ren asked desperately “Friends? Oh please you ruined my life, I was an ace detective, a celebrity but you just had to mess all that up because you REFUSED TO DIE!” Goro replied slashing repeatably at Ren Ren was shocked at Goro’s power, unlike him it seemed to travel between hadn’t affected him at all “How sad, pathetic even” Goro stated “That the teen who killed a god cannot handle a few villains” Goro lunged at Ren “I’ll ki..”

Before he could finish Aizawa used his bandages to restrain Goro, however this left him open for the hulking monstrosity of the villains Ren could only watch as the bird headed monster smashed Aizawa’s head into the ground whilst the man who wore many hands laughed “I’ll tell you something Eraser head, this thing is the anti symbol of peace, the bioengineered NOMU” the man said

Right after that the mist man returned “One of the children escaped , they’ll most likely go to call for backup” The light blue haired man sighed “We can’t win against dozens of pros. It’s game over. Lets leave” He stopped however he reminded himself “But before that, lets destroy some of All Might’s pride” as he ran towards Ren. Ren instinctively dodged and tried shooting the man, but the hulking Nomu intercepted his attack, proceeding to punch Ren leaving him gasping for breath on the floor “Hey, Shigiraki” Goro said “He’s my kill” “Of course” Shigiraki responded “I just buttered him up for you” Goro walked over to Ren and pulled out his gun “Case clos…” Before Goro could shoot he was sent flying by a punch courtesy of Izuku.

Ren who was struggling to move watched as Izuku and Inasa stood in front of him ready to defend their fellow student. “Tsu get Aizawa out of here” Izuku shouted as Aizawa was wrapped in Tsu’s tongue and dragged over to her Ren watched as his classmates, no friends were sacrificing their own safety for his and then he heard it “

 **Are you going to watch your friends perish**?”

Ren struggled and spasmed as the voice in his head called out, Izuku was shot in the shoulder

 **“You’ve done so much for others, even at your own detriment. So why stop that now**?”

Ren felt Arsene’s power growing within him, as Inasa was nearly touched by Shigiraki

“ **I am thou, Thou art I, time for you to show these evildoers the might of the PHANTOM THIEVES**!”

Ren stood up smiling, causing the attention to go towards him “Come, RAOUL!” Suddenly Ren burst into flames, as Arsene appeared behind him only to glow bright and disappear. Then from behind Ren, two robotic, bat-like wings appeared as Arsene was no longer there, instead there was a new persona, on that was stronger. Ren smiled “Never thought I could evolve my persona, come lets dance Raoul!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy have i been excited for this arc (Although im also excited for the Shie Hassaikai arc)
> 
> Next chapter will be out in a few days
> 
> Now steal their hearts, PLUS ULTRA!


	11. Come Raoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle of USJ

Chapter 11-  
All Might had just heard from young Tenya that the USJ was under attack by villians, he was speeding towards the location, opening the doors as he saw blue flames erupting from the fountain area. He ran over to see Ren with Raoul summoned taking a defensive stance.  
“No one hurts my friends!” Ren said before unleashing a wave of curse energy knocking the villains back  
All Might rushed down to his students  
“Boys get back” he said “I’ll handle these villains”  
Inasa and Izuku nodded but Ren didn’t move  
“I brought one here, I won’t leave you to fight on your own” He said  
“Do not worry Young Amamiya” he said “Because I am here”  
He watched as All Might unleashed a punch strong enough to knock down all the villains but one. Nomu rose quickly and laid a punch into All Might  
“Nomu here has shock absorption, he’s designed to take you on at one hundred percent” the blue hair man laughed  
“Thanks for the heads up, I’ll just wear him down” All Might said grabbing Nomu and delivering a suplex   
The students watched cheering on All Might, until the dust settled showing the hero in a troublesome situation. The mist man had created a warp hole, leaving All Might stuck in a vulnerable position.   
“Time to die Symbol of Peace” the light blue haired man said  
Ren watched as Izuku lunged towards the mist villain only to be stopped by Katsuki who got there first  
“Get the hell out of my way Deku!!” Katsuki shouted as he pinned the misty man to the ground  
Ren and Izuku watched as ice enveloped the Nomu freezing it’s entire left side courtesy of Shoto Then Eijiro smashed his fist into Goro’s face sending the villainous teen flying.  
“One of your poorly trained thugs told me you’re here because you think you can kill All Might” Shoto said “The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by thugs like you”  
“Stop with this high and mighty bullshit” Crow shouted as he ran straight for Shoto only to be blown away by Inasa  
“I’m not a fan of you Todoroki but I have to say great move” Inasa said smiling   
Shoto didn’t respond as the light blue haired man was staring at the students  
“Kurogiri, I can’t believe you got yourself caught by some loud-mouthed brat” he said shaking his head  
“It wasn’t so hard to figure the reason your wearing something at all means you got a physical body, now don’t move or I’ll blow your ass to kingdom come” Katsuki growled  
“Nomu” the light blue haired man said  
Everyone watched as the Nomu responded to his master’s call destroying two of it’s ice incased limbs and instantly regrowing them.  
“Fetch our escape”  
The Nomu ran towards Katsuki at high speeds and upon impact everyone was blown back. However All Might intercepted the blow and took it.   
He punched the Nomu back causing severe damage to it.   
“I have a plan guy’s” Ren said as everyone faced him “Me, Shoto and Katsuki take on Goro, Izuku, Inasa and Eijiro you take the mist guy  
They all nodded except Katsuki who just “tched”  
All Might continued his fight with the Nomu as Goro lined up a shot to All Might’s head only for his leg to be frozen by Shoto. Quickly realising this he shot at the ice and summoned Loki to counterattack but before he could Ren ran up and started to fight him in close quarters landing a few knife strikes. Goro ended up landing a good blow sending Ren flying.  
“That all you got Joker?!” Goro said smirking  
“Yo bird mask”  
Goro turned to face Katsuki  
“Eat this” Katsuki shouted as he unleashed an explosive blast from his gauntlets sending Goro across into the fountain  
Whilst this was going on Kurogiri tried to assist Goro but was blasted by high speed winds courtesy of Inasa  
“Smart move, but you cannot merely take me down with wind alone” he laughed before realising his mistake  
He watched as Eijiro and Izuku jumped into Inasas wind boosting their speed and delivering a double punch right into Kurogiri’s neck leaving him sputtering  
The light blue haired man was starting to get angry, before he heard Goro getting up from the fountain  
“Tomura! I have an idea but we’ll need to leave Nomu” Goro said  
Tomura turned to him “He’s expendable”  
Goro nodded as he summoned Loki  
“Let’s see you deal with this All Might” as he shot an orb of red energy at the Nomu  
They watched as the Nomu’s skin darkened and it started to glow red  
“Let’s get out of here Kurogiri” Tomura said “I’d prefer to watch but Crow here recommends against it”  
“Very well” Kurogiri responded as he warped himself and the two villains out of the facilty  
All Might tried unleashing another barrage of punched on the Nomu only to be knocked away, it’s power had increased expeditiously  
Everyone got ready to attack only for All Might to tell them not to  
“Get out of here” All might continued  
“All might you can’t be serious” Izuku said “In this state you won’t be able to take him on”  
“Don’t worry young Midoriya” He smiled “I will go beyond my limit”  
Ren saw this and shouted to All Might “Let me help with this”   
Ren summoned Raoul and used Heat Riser on All Might  
“The boy increased my power” thought All Might “I will not let this go to waste”  
He took a defensive stance as the Nomu rushed towards him on all fours like an animal  
“I won’t lose” he muttered  
Nomu was nearly here  
“Because I am the Symbol of Peace”  
The students watched as All Might intercepted the punch and proceeded to punch Nomu so much that the creature started taking damage. He tossed Nomu into the ground  
“Hey villain, Have you ever heard these words” He shouted “GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!!!!”  
They watched as the once near indestructible villain was punched so hard the creature created a sonic boom  
“Now what about that students” All Might said as he fell to the ground exhausted  
“That was like a finishing move in a fighting game” Eijiro said “Wait where’s Ren”  
They all turned around to see Ren on the floor  
“Dude are you okay, he’s not injured or anything” Inasa said whilst checking Ren’s body  
“We’ll get him to Recovery Girl right now we must gath…” All Might said being interrupted by the USJ doors crashing open as the rest of the teachers arrived 

Finally the USJ attack was over but not without it’s damages  
Aizawa was in hospital for many bone fractures across his body  
Thirteen was being treated for bad lacerations across their back  
Finally there was Ren who hadn’t woke up yet, some of the students watched over their friend wondering if he would be ok   
“Don’t worry Izuku” Inasa said “Im sure he’s fine”  
“Yeah it’ll take a lot more than that to take this guy out” Eijiro said eating a choclate bar from the vending machine  
“Yeah I guess your right, maybe I’ll just head home now” Izuku said “I doubt anything wi…”  
“WHAT THE EFF MAN”   
They all turned around to door where a group of teenagers stood  
Maybe everything wasn’t over yet


	12. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom thieves are here
> 
> But the question remains
> 
> Will Ryuji be able to keep quiet about being a phantom thief

Chapter 12- Reunions  
Izuku was astonished at the group of teens who had rushed to Ren’s beside.  
“I told you kids not to run off like that, I’m already very lost on this whole ordeal”  
In the door way stood an older gentleman wearing a smart fedora  
“So how is he?” the man asked  
“I think he’s suffering post awakening exhaustion” Makoto explained “However it’s more severe than any of us have experienced”  
They watched Ren as cat jumped up onto his bed  
“You idiot” Morgana said “I thought you would be more careful”  
“Wow, the cat talked” Izuku said “Does it have some type of quirk”  
“Nah im just that special” the feline replied  
“Alright kids you stay here, I need to go discuss something” The older gentleman said  
“Aww Sojiro” Futaba whined “You won’t be here when he wakes up”  
“He won’t wake up for another hour children” A voice came from behind  
They watched as Recvery Girl made her way over to Ren  
“Why are the kids this year so reckless” she said looking at Izuku “Lunch Rush is still around and after today you kids must be starving, go get some food, he’ll probably be awake then”  
Almost instinctively they heard a stomach growl  
“Sorry” Sumire said  
They headed down the corridors of U.A  
“Man, this place is huge” Ryuji said gawking at the sheer size  
“That’s U.A for you” Inasa said as he cheerfully escorted the group to the cafeteria  
They sat down for a late lunch. Izuku watched amazed at how Sumire could eat so much in so little time.  
“So how’d you guys meet” Eijiro asked “You all seem super close”  
“Honestly it’s a long story” Makoto said  
“Yeah it would be like a super long RPG game in terms of length” Futaba said  
“Plus I think it’d be his honour to tell you that” Yusuke said rearranging his dish into a suitable spectacle  
“What do you mean” Eijiro asked but only received a zipped lip gesture from Ann  
“Anyways I have question for you guys” Izuku said with a sincere tone “When we were attacked one of the villains tried singling out Ren, I never caught his name but it think a villain called him Crow”  
All the other teens were dumbfounded  
“By your reactions, is it safe to assume they have past conflict” Izuku inquired before realising he may be overstepping his boundaries “Not that I’m accusing you of helping a villain”  
“It’s ok we’ll explain ever…” Haru statyed but before she could finish they were interrupted by the arrival of principal Nezu and Sojiro.  
“Kid’s awake now, We all need to talk” Sojiro said as the rest of the teens got up

They walked in as Ren was drinking water who simply put it down and walked over to hug them disappointing Futaba who wanted to surprise him so he’d spit our his water.  
“I missed you guys” he said getting nearly crushed within the group hug  
“So wassup with you dude” Ryuji said “By the way sorry for punching you”  
“I kinda deserved it” he chuckled “I’m still surprised you guys are here”  
Whilst distracted by most of the group hugging him he didn’t see a figure sneak up and kiss him on the cheek causing him to blush  
“That’s my payback for the study partner pick-up line” Makoto said before hugging him even more  
“So as you all are here I would like to talk to you about your situation Ren Amamiya” Nezu said smiling “Or should I call you Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves”  
Ren tried brushing it off “Whatever you like, I’m guessing im getting kicked from the hero course for having a criminal record?”  
“Oh that is far from the case, considering all the circumstances of you arriving on our world” Nezu chuckled  
“WOW YOU DUDES ARE ALIENS!” Eijiro exclaimed causing all eyes to be placed upon the three remaining students  
“Do you wan’t me to keep this private? I can tell the students to go home” Nezu asked  
“Nah it’s fine” Ren said “Also Eijiro I’m not an alien”  
“That’s exactly what a..” Eijiro started only to nudged by Izuku causing him to realise now wasn’t the time for jokes  
“Well to explain it to you students, Ren is from another earth where quirks do not exist, however due to the works of corrupt adults he was placed on probation for trying to intervene in a attempted rape” Nezu started

“Wow that’s messed up” Inasa said  
Ren vouched to continue “Whilst I was on probation I discovered an app on my phone. It allowed me to travel to the metaverse a twisted version of our earth. In this world there was palaces which we could travel to if we had enough information on the target.”  
“Target? So you guys went after villains?” Izuku asked  
“Not the traditional ones” Morgana ,who had just jumped up on the bed, said “In the palaces there was shadow versions of real life people. These people were usually preforming criminal acts and it was up to us to steal the palace’s treasure causing them to have a change of heart”  
Ren followed up “The treasures were manifestations of the targets distorted desires. We ended up taking the treasure of eight targets and umm…. Killed an malevolent god”  
“YOU KILLED A GOD” All three students shouted  
“Yeah” Ren said “But I couldn’t have without my team and the support I received”  
“Wait team, don’t tell me” Izuku started  
“FUCK YEAH WE’RE THE PHANTOM THEIVES OF HEARTS” Ryuji shouted before getting smacked by Makoto  
“You never change do you Ryuji” Ren chuckled  
“I know you children all have questions but I wan’t to continue now” Nezu asked politely “Now Ren given your circumstances I do not believe your record even matters so I still believe if you want to become a hero, there is no reason for us to deny you. Better yet after hearing about your previous feats I would like to offer additional places on our hero program to your teammates”  
“FOR REAL” Ryuji shouted  
“This is quite sudden” Yusuke said  
“I don’t know” Sumire frowned  
“You don’t all have to decide immediately but considering you stuck here for a week I would like you to think about it” Nezu said smiling “After all as you said this is quite sudden.”  
“Wait stuck” Ren asked  
“Yeah, Igor said he can only transport people weekly” Ryuji sighed  
“We all agreed though to visit you once we heard you were in danger” Makoto added  
“Well, I hope you children consider my offer, either way I bet you’ll enjoy the event at the week’s end” Nezu smiled  
“Yo what event” Ryuji asked  
“U.A’s sport festival” Nezu replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With season 1 down we're moving onto the first arc of Season 2 i hope y'all excited


	13. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed to 1-A

Chapter 13-Truth

Ren was sitting at his desk thinking his introduction in his head

“Okay should I just say it or lead up to it?” He thought

The other students watched as Ren was lost in thought infuriating Tenya who has repeatably asked him if he was alright

“Hey Tsu” Mina started “So who do you think is gonna teach class today?”

Tsu responded “No idea. Mr Aizawa is still at the hospital recovering from his injuries.”

If almost on queue Aizawa came in with most of him covered in bandages

“Good morning class” he said in a deadpan voice

“Shouldn’t you be in hospital sir, I like your passion but this seems unreasonable” Inasa said

“Im ok but your fight isn’t over yet” He said

“What do you mean sir” Tenya asked

“The U.A sports festival is coming up this week so your gonna have to push yourselves harder if you want to win” He said

“Aww yes I’ve been ready for this” Eijiro said

“You sure it isn’t because you were told about it earlier cus you looked after me” Ren said

Mashirao was the first to say it “Sir should we really hold the sports festival after being attacked by villains”

“The school wants to proceed with it because it will show our strength and discourage further attacks. Nezu also said there was one other thing but I cannot disclose that with you but be assured we are beefing up security tenfold this year. Besides if we cancelled the festival, it would mean many of you won’t get scouted due to limited exposure”

He sighed

“And finally Ren come up here” Aizawa said

Everyone watched as Ren walked up to the lecture stand and took a deep breath

“My power isn’t a quirk”

“WHAT!” everyone but Inasa, Eijiro and Izuku shouted

Ren sighed “The truth is I was never born in this world, I was born in an alternate on where quirks didn’t exist. My power is called a Persona, it is a manifestation of my rebellion and I used it back where I came from to traverse a dimension called the metaverse and change evildoers hearts to make them confess their crimes. I decided to come here because I could no longer use my persona due to the metaverse’s destruction but for some reason I can use it here. Its also because I couldn’t find a school or job that accepted me due to my criminal record which was proven false but I guess the stigma stays. I am Ren Amamiya, Your friend, Your fellow student and a phantom thief.

Everyone was silent but one

“WHAT THE FUCK FOUR-EYES DO YOU THINK ANYONE BELIEVES YOUR BULLSHIT STORY” Katsuki shouted

“It’s true” Aizawa followed up “His Persona is completely different, I found this out because I’ve used my quirk on him to no effect”

Tenya raised his hand “When did you arrive here and how?”

“I arrived here in according to a entity called Igor who set me up here, I arrived on the date of the entrance exam” Ren said

“That makes sense you were very unaware of the area and U.A” Iida said “ Thank you for answering my question”

“You guys have two more questions” Aizawa said

Denki put his hand up “Hey so you said something about a Phantom Thief? Whats that?”

Ren smiled “ I had a group of friends who helped me change the hearts of evildoers actually I have a picture of us in our costumes”

Ren showed everyone a screenshot of Shido’s calling card where they were all lined up

“So cool” Everyone said

Shoto put up his hand stealing the final question from anyone else “Why did you not tell us initially”

“Would you’ve believed me? Ren said

Shoto thought about it before saying “Maybe”

“Ok that’s enough questions” Aizawa said grumpily

After homeroom Ren decided to hang out with Izuku finding him talking to Ochaco.

“Hey Ochaco why do you want to be a hero” Izuku asked

“Money” She replied “I want to support my family and they want me to chase my dreams of helping people so I decided hero was the best choice” She said

“You guys sound like you have great parents” Ren said “Honestly my parents dumped me and honestly I consider my carer more of a father than he after was”

Izuku frowned “I’m guessing that’s because the criminal record, they must have been heartless if they still held it against you after all that”

“YOUNG MIDORIYA!” All Might shouted appearing round the corner

“All Might why are you here?” Izuku asked

“Lunch, Wanna eat with me” He replied

“That’s adorable” Ochaco said as Ren and Tenya nodded

Ren chuckled as they made their way to the cafeteria where they bumped into some unexpected faces

“Yo dude this is the best stuff I’ve ever eaten, I might accept the offer just because of this” Ryuji said

“Ryuji you do realise taking the offer is a big decision, do not let your stomach decide” Yusuke pointed out

Ochaco remembered their faces as Ren’s friends “Hey aren’t those your friends?”

“Yeah” Ren replied

“Why don’t we sit next to them” Ochaco said but before Ren could answer she sat down with them introducing herself “I’m Ochaco Ururaka”

“Ochaco you shouldn’t insert yourself into a situation like that” Tenya said

“Its no problem” Ann replied “Ohh Ren you’re here”

Ren chuckled “Isn’t that my line”

“Principal Nezu is really trying to impress us and in all honesty I think he succeeded with today’s tour” Makoto replied “Ohh my apologies I haven’t introduced myself I’m Makoto Niijima”

“My name is Tenya Iida” Tenya replied bowing

“No need for the formalties dude, I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, he’s Yusuke Kitagawa, she’s Haru Okumura, sh…”Ryuji said before Ann nudged him

“I can introduce myself” Ann said “I’m Ann Takamaki”

“I’m Sumire Yoshizawa” Sumire said finshing her lunch

“You gotta unlock my name” Futaba smirked

“Futaba it is rude not to introduce yourself” Yusuke reprimanded

“Goddammit Inari your worse than bone head over there” Futaba said lighly flailing at the older boy

“Well we better be on our way” Makoto said in a sad tone “I wish you guys luck in the upcoming festival”

Ren waved as his friends left

“Wow did something happen between you guys to make that exchange that quick” Ochaco asked

Ren just shrugged

“Yo Makoto why we leaving him” Ryuji asked

“We were asked to be here on time” Makoto replied as they looked onto the training ground

“Welcome Phantom Thieves” Aizawa said “Your evaluation will begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY its pretty late when im finishing this so this chapter may change but honestly I wonder whats gonna happen myself
> 
> ohh wait i do
> 
> Umm no spoilers Go Beyond Plus Ultra


	14. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small teaser for the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i will be taking a break for a few days in order to relax and rewatch MHA season 2 so im prepared for writing
> 
> This Mini chapter will set up the next and i hope you all enjoy the tease
> 
> I also would like to know if anyone wants to know what the ships will be as I intend to lightly ship a few character although it is not going to be the focus of this fic.

Chapter 13.5-Tease

“Ok class” Aizawa said “We’re doing something different today. You will all be facing an unknown theat that knows you.”

Tenya put his hand up “What do you mean?”

Aizawa grinned “I will not disclose anything, however I will ask Ren to abstain from this lesson. I have something to ask him”

Ren frowned wanting to get more training in so he’d be ready for the festival. “Ok” he replied knowing arguing with Aizawa was pointless

He watched as his classmates made their way to the training grounds.

“Why am I staying behind?” Ren asked

“It’s simple” Aizawa said “The unknown threat did not apply to you”

Ren watched as Aizawa turned on a camera showing the Phantom Thieves in a building looking over handouts containing information on all of 1-A’s powers

Aizawa grinned before speaking into the intercom

“Class is in session, enter the training grounds”


	15. Phantom thieves Vs 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom thieves take on 1-A, will they succeed 
> 
> Well read and find our

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my readers and have some news
> 
> Although chapters will be way less frequent I will still try and pump out as much content for you guys
> 
> Thanks for reading The Heroes Wildcard and see you next chapter

Chapter 15- Phantom Thieves vs 1-A

1-A entered the training grounds. Some were nervous, some were pumped and others just saw it as another exercise. Izuku was wondering just what Aizawa-Sensei had in store for them. Before anyone could run off Tenya took charge

“We have no idea what we are up against here so it would be wi…” Tenya started

“Shut up four eyes” Katsuki said before marching off in another direction

During that commotion Shoto had slipped away in order to be alone, he didn’t need his classmates dragging him down. Before anyone else could go Tenya gathered their attention again

“As I was saying it would be wise not to split up, not until we know who or what we are facing” Tenya said before he was interrupted once again

“Amatuers” a voice called out seemingly from nowhere

They watched as a cat dashed from an alley into the open

“Catch me if you can!” The cat said before dashing off towards the intersection

Izuku realised the challenge. “They want us to face Ren’s friends and we have no idea what they can do”

Tenya thought something “This must be training in order to catch a small villain, Tsu capture him”

Tsu used her tongue to catch Morgana as Eijiro and Denki went and restrained the cat

“Aww, guys it seems harmless” Denki said

“You guys are morons” Morgana said before suddenly transforming into his phantom thief form, causing Denki to let go of him.

“What the fuck!?” Denki screamed as he jumped back

The cat stared them down “Don’t suppose you have the sense to realise you fell right into our trap”

“Our” Mina said before hearing a thud behind her

1-A watched as a boy wearing a skull mask dropped in the middle of the group

“ALRIGHT, LETS GO CAPTAIN KIDD” Ryuji shouted before unleashing a shock that took out Mezo, Fumikage and Hanta

Everyone else jumped back not wanting to get shocked by the electric teen.

Before anyone could recover properly Makoto sped into battle causing a blast that left most students flying.

As Izuku recovered once more he narrowly dodged a beam of light erupting from the ground courtesy of the red haired girl who jumped down from above

The remaining students all got up themselves besides Sato and toru who were knocked out.

“Lets keep this up” Makoto exclaimed summoning Johanna and casting a Marakukaja

“Indeed, Strike them Mil’ady” Haru exclaimed showing up behind the group and unleashing a hail of bullets

Instinctively Momo created a riot shield and used it to protect her classmates.

Izuku quickly fired off an order “ Inasa try and split them up they shouldn’t be as good individually”

Inasa nodded as he started to push each thief in a different direction using his wind but before he could finish Morgana rushed towards him seemly unaffected by the wind

“Zorro” The cat shoute “Lucky punch”

Inasa was sent flying by a strike from Zorro into a wall knocking the passionate teen out

“GUYS!” a voice came from almost nowhere “Panther is retreating to here, she needs backup to take out explodey”

“Roger Oracle” Makoto said taking charge “ What about Yusuke?”

“I’ve taken down the other one who strayed from the group” Yusuke replied turning the corner

“Damn those guys must be strong to be able to knock out Shoto like that” Denki exclaimed

“I simply encased him in ice” Yusuke replied making everyone look at him “What?”

“You numbskull fox” Morgana replied “He could use ice and fire!”

“I do not see how that is rel… ohh I see the problem now” Yusuke replied

“COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH” a voice shouted from around the corner

Everyone turned to see Ann running away rom a serverly pissed of Katsuki

Katsuki saw her run into her friends group and smiled

“I’ll take you all out in one move” Katsuki said pulling his grenade gauntlet up “STUN GRENADE!!”

The blast hit everyone, including Denki and Tsu who had been closest to the explosion.

“Hah was this supposed to be a challenge” Katsuki said before out of the ash came an ice attack freezing his mouth

“Hehe” The disembodied voice laughed “That was my ultimate move”

The smoke cleared showing all the thieves unharmed behind a green barrier

“Alright Oracle” Ryuji said enthusiastically

“Come on guys most of the students are down” Futaba said “You know what that means”

“Time for an all-out attack” they all shouted before quickly rushing down the remaining students knocking them out before they could recover

Three students remained

Izuku stood up helping Tenya to his feet as Shoto turned the corner

Shoto was pissed after being frozen solid by the other teen but knew his ice attacks were useless on him

But that wasn’t the case for all of them, Todoroki in his rage ended up freezing every thief but Yusuke to the point they could not move

Yusuke tried to use his sword to cut the ice but before he could he was knocked out by Tenya who had extended his recipro in order to prevent them from recovering

They heard a voice on the speakers “Exercise is finished return to the building for a debrief

Shoto walked up to the remaining thieves

“Sorry I was mad” He said before proceeding to use his fire to melt the thieves out of the ice

Observation room-

Aizawa knew these kids were powerful but it wasn’t that causing him disbelief

It was how well they worked together. Adapting to their enemies tactics, only failing because of slip-up, he’d have to watch the boy with the fox mask as he seemed to drift off into his own thoughts sometimes but otherwise they all had potential

When all the students were gathered Aizawa showed them a chart of scores

Everyone watched as during the exercise most of the thieves were ranking first with only U,A students showing there being Todoroki and Izuku

“HEY! WHY AM I NOT UP THERE!” Katsuki shouted

“Because you fell into our bait moron” Morgana said with a chesire grin

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU KITTEN, YOU WANNA FIGHT” Katsuki retorted

“Dude learn to control your temper man” Ryuji said trying not to get Morgana killed

“Quiet, Your right ,Morgana was it, Katsuki fell right into your trap” Aizawa said sighing “The only one on the other team that didn’t score within the top percent was you”

He pointed to Yusuke who nodded

“it was because I made a fatal error, I’m sorry it’s just” Yusuke said turning to Shoto “I was distracted by you, your expression shows great resolve, it made me realise something”

Shoto was confused

“will, will” Yusuke began

Mina pitched in “A confession of love?”

“WILL YOU BE THE SUBJECT FOR MY NEXT ART PIECE” Yusuke exclaimed causing the rest of the thieves to collectively sigh

“Yusuke, Dude you gotta stop asking people you just met to model for you” Ryuji sighed

“Sure” Shoto simply replied

“WHAT!” Everyone shouted

“On the condition your help me train my ice” Shoto added

“Very well” Yusuke replied

Ren sighed

“This is gonna be an eventful school year” He thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Shoto doesn't know what he's getting himself into


	16. The Festival Comeths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before festival Ren hangs out with his friends

Chapter 16- The Festival Comeths

Ren was grinning, his last class was done so he had time to spend with his friends. He made his way to the door only to be met with what was nearly half the school staring into the room

“Why are you all here” Ochaco said surprised at the number of people outside

“Do you students have some sort of business with our class” Tenya inquired

“They’re scouting out the competition idiots, we were the class that survived a real villain attack, they want to see us with their own eyes ” Katsuki grumbled as he approached the door “at least you guys know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras”

“Don’t call others extras just because you don’t know them” Tenya screeched chopping at the air

“So this is class 1-A” A tired voice called out “I heard you guys were impressive but you just sound like an ass”

Ren saw the anger boiling in Katsuki and quickly diverted attention to himself (not before getting his own shot at the explosive teen0

“Yeah he’s the class asshole, don’t worry about him he’s just saying hello in the only way he knows how” Ren replied

“Heh, I’m guessing you’re the class joker” the tired voice continued “I’m just here to pass on a decleation of war. I wanted to be in the hero course but due to the exam’s nature I had to settle for gen ed. I can still get transferred via doing well in the sports festival and they may consider transferring someone out to.”

The boy’s expression changed to that of a determined soul “So be warned none of us will hold back”

Aizawa who was sleeping in the corner arose

“We have 7 transfers coming to this class who will be creating new spaces” He said “That being said the principal likes to keep hero course numbers even as possible”

Aizawa grinned “If I see worth in any of your classes I’ll happily increase my numbers to twenty eight”

Ren was surprised, Aizawa didn’t seem like the charitable type, yet again his definition of worthy could be unreachable. He shook off his surprise and walked out, he’d promised to show his friends around the area, but before he could

“Hey, wait up” Ochaco called out with Izuku and Tenya trailing behind her “Lets hang out”

Ren was torn. On one hand he should get to know his classmates but on the other his friends may not even decide to take U.A’s offer

He told them the truth “Im showing my friends around the area, sorry”

That didn’t stop the bubbly anti-gravity girl “Well we can tag along, Izuku knows the area don’t you”

He nodded “Plus I’d love to talk to your friends about their powers.”

Ren chuckled “Sure lets head towards the hotel”

It took a few minutes to arrive but they found a cheap hotel sitting relatively near U.A. Walking in they saw a kindly looking old man sitting in reception.

“Hey kid” The voice called out “They all got bored sitting around and decided to explore on their own”

The man chuckled “Don’t worry though their getting ingredients for dinner”

“Thanks Sojiro” Ren replied “These are some friends of mine”

He sidestepped to show Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco standing there

“Hi I’m Ochaco Urakaka, nice to meet you”

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, I hope you don’t mind us coming”

“And I’m Tenya Iida, it’s a pleasure to meet you sir”

Sojiro chuckled again “I’m Sojiro Sakura but most people who know me call me ‘Boss’, I guess we’ll be making food for three more”

Izuku shook his head “Sorry, we didn’t mean to put extra work we’ll just leave”

Sojiro shook his head “No need to kid, I wouldn’t be that good of a soul if I let a kid starve, come with me to the hotel room, I gotta get cooking anyway”

They walked up to the hotel room which had two beds and a small kitchen.

Sojiro made no hesitation on getting Ren to help him make dinner, which the teen agreed to easily

They got halfway through before Sojiro sighed “What’s taking those kids so long”

The door opened revealing the rest of the phantom thieves

“Yo” Ryuji simply said before walking up to hug Ren

The eyes turned to Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco

“I-m Izu—” Izuku started

“Izuku Midoriya” Futaba finished

“How did you” Midoriya started again

“We got file on everyone on class 1-A for the battle trial” She smirked “It was our compesaton for being vastly outnumbered”

Makoto went up to Sojiro and handed him the bags

Haru suddenly jumped up to add to the conversation “You guys were really powerfull in that fight”

Tenya smiled “Of course you were also quite the challenge, and we only really won because of Todoroki”

“You mean the guy who looked like Prince Zuko” Ryuji said chuckling at his own joke

“Prince Zuko” Both Tenya and Yusuke said

“YO, YOU DUDES NEVER WATCH AVATAR” Ryuji shouted

“Nope” Yusuke replied

“It may be unique to your universe” Tenya defended

“Nope” Ochaco replied “We have Avatar too Tenya”

Futaba was next “WE MUST HAVE A VIEWING PARTY TONIGHT!”

Sumire was the first to intervene “But we don’t have copy of the show let alone a Tv”

Futaba screamed louder “THEN I’LL PIRATE IT ONLINE”

Tenya was shocked “You cannot do that! Piracy is a crime”

Ren intervened now “Futaba no”

“FUTABA YES” She shouted before she realised the horrible truth “DAMMIT NO WIFI”

The rest of the teens sighed in relief

After that the teens sat around talking about themselves until a fated question came up

“Are you guys excited to join U.A” Izuku asked

The phantom thieves all had different reactions

Ryuji went first “Yeah, I wanted to get a track scholarship to help my mom but if I can be a hero here then I can make even more money”

Ann continued from there “I wanted to give those who needed it hope by being a model”

She smiled

“Being a hero will just help in that regard”

Makoto was next “My dreams of being a police commissioner paled in comparison to being a hero. I will be a symbol of justice”

Haru added “I wanted to open a café, but if Boss has shown me anything, it’s that I can always return to it. Using my power to help people will be amazing and I always have a backup”

Yusuke chucked “I believe my pursuit of true beauty may be exposed by being a hero, so I will help those in need in my search”

Futaba finally finished “Superheros are cool and I can help people so why not”

Everyone turned to Sumire

“I don’t know yet”

Her friends knew it was best not to pry.

“So” Ann started “What about this sports festival”

Tenya took it upon himself to explain “Well when quirks manifested no one knew how to manage sports so for a while it wasn’t active. In that time our school festival got traction given the flashiness of the events, it is currently more popular than the Olympics”

Ryuji stood up “I bet this guy is gonna win” pointing to Ren

Ann replied “We can’t bet on our friends Ryuji”

“Why not” the blonde replied

“Because we’d all vote for Ren” Haru added

“Then lets bet on who gets the highest besides Ren”

Tenya interrupted “ I do not believe you should be betting at this age”

Ryuji ignored him “I bet on Aang”

“Aang?” Tenya was confused

“The last airbender, damn you gotta watch Avatar” Ryuji grinned

“He means the wind guy” Ann replied “Imma go with Tsuyu”

Yusuke pitched in “My bets are on Shoto”

Haru was next “I’ll go with Iida-kun”

Makoto looked disappointed “I’m not betting”

“Aww no fun Makoto, anyways my bets on blasty” Futaba chuckled

They all turned to Sumire yet again

“I guess Izuku” She said causing Izuku to blush

“You shouldn’t bet on me, im not that good” Izuku repliued flustered

Sumire smiled “Nonsense Ren has told me your super heroic and I think you’ll do great”

Izuku looked to Ren to help him out but Ren simply smiled

“I-I” Izuku started “Won’t-t let you down

“I know you won’t” Sumire replied

After that the Sojiro interrupted

“Dinners ready” He said

The rest of the night went smoothly with everyone having a great time

Ren arrived back at his apartment and belly flopped into the bed

Tommorow was the festival

Tommrorow he would make his friends proud


End file.
